


something to share

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Lockdown Fic, M/M, Military Backstory, and blowjobs which is inherently cooler than anything the army actually does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Arthur and Eames reminisce in lockdown.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	something to share

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for week six of the AEDWQ hosted over at teacuphuman09 on tumblr. Thanks Teacup!  
> And thank you to Kittog, who beta'd. Cheers!
> 
> Prompt: "Act natural!"  
> Genre: Flashback  
> Wordcount: Between 200 and 250 words.

Arthur and Eames got stuck in lockdown together.

It wasn’t a problem, really, because they were both mature enough to go for an extended amount of time without strangling each other, but it did mean there was a lot of time to kill.

It was a small Parisian apartment they’d ended up in, a safehouse stashed away by Eames some time ago. The books – dusty, mostly paperback, a couple in German – were sprinted through in only a few weeks, and so of course, they ended up telling stories.

Dreamshare originated in the military. It was invented so that soldiers could shoot the shit out of each other with no consequences. So most people who worked in its criminal underbelly – Arthur and Eames included – had once been in said military.

“It wasn’t like the army was where I realised I was gay,” Eames said, Arthur smirking at him from where he lay across the bed from him. “But it made it very clear to me.”

Eames had started in the British navy after his parents shipped him off to boarding school. He had moved on land and into American territory, and that’s where he had met Arthur in the first place.

Arthur remembered the first time Eames sucked him off. He remembered Eames’ lips, the pressure at his spine. He remembered their commanding officer coming into the room, not noticing Eames under the blankets. He remembered Eames words, whispered up.

“Act natural!”

It was a good memory.


End file.
